banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stop 'n' Swop
At the end of Banjo-Kazooie, if all 100 Jigsaw Pieces have been collected, Mumbo Jumbo will show the player three animated photographs which reveal the locations of two Mystery Eggs and the Ice Key, in locations that players may have noticed previously to be inaccessible. However, after waiting until Banjo-Tooie's release, fans felt like the solution offered in Banjo-Tooie was a copout. Members of The Rare Witch Project set to work hacking the game, and made a shocking discovery. There are in fact Cheat Codes within the game that can be entered on the Sandcastle Floor in Treasure Trove Cove that will allow anyone to reach these treasures, as well as another four eggs not mentioned by Mumbo. Once the items are collected, a menu appears on the pause menu if you move to the very end past Click Clock Wood. It has never since been discovered what this menu is for, and indeed what it does. Be Aware: If using these codes on the X-Box Live Arcade version of Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles will confirm if you want to use the cheat. If you press A, all saving will be stopped and your score will not be posted on the Leaderboards anymore. Cyan Mystery Egg The Cyan Mystery Egg is found in the cellar in Mad Monster Mansion in a barrel marked "1881", it is a reference to Atic Atac, one of Rare's first games. Before entering the code, one should note that the barrel is sealed with an "X". The code is "Cheat Dont You Go And Tell Her About The Secret In Her Cellar". Pink Mystery Egg The Pink Mystery Egg is found on Sharkfood Island, a small mark of land in Treasure Trove Cove that, upon entering the code, rises to turn out to be a cave. Mumbo reveals it after the game is finished with all 100 Jigsaw Pieces. The code is "Cheat Out Of The Sea It Rises To Reveal More Secret Prizes". Blue Mystery Egg The Blue Mystery Egg is found in Gobi's Valley, behind an unopenable door which Gobi sits by before leaving the desert. The egg can be found inside a sarcophagus in the proceeding room. Mumbo reveals it after the game is finished with all 100 Jigsaw Pieces. The code is "Cheat A Desert Door Opens Wide Ancient Secrets Wait Inside". This code opens the tomb's door. Green Mystery Egg The Green Mystery Egg is the second egg to be found in Mad Monster Mansion, there seems to be no discernable reason for this, though. The egg is found inside the bathroom, on top of Loggo. The code is "Cheat Amidst The Haunted Gloom A Secret In The Bathroom". Yellow Mystery Egg The Yellow Mystery Egg is found in Click Clock Wood in Nabnut's house in the winter season. To reach it, you must enter through the window. The code is "Cheat Now Banjo Will Be Able To See It On Nabnuts Table". Ice Key The Ice Key is perhaps the most mysterious Stop 'n' Swop item, predominantly because it is the only item that can be seen during normal play. It is found inside Wozza's cave in Freezeezy Peak, in a small aclove. If the player uses first person mode, they can see the Ice Key through the ice twirling, but there is no way to get in. However, typing in the following code will removes the unbreakable ice wall. Mumbo reveals it after the game is finished with all 100 Jigsaw Pieces. The code is "Cheat Now You Can See A Nice Ice Key Which You Can Have For Free".